


Hawaiian Shirts and Homemade Lunches

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Ben is a sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Sulu Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: “The absolute state of Sulu’s husband and his fucking suburban dad Hawaiian shirt look probably has a baby bag full of juice boxes and drives Volvo and packs Sulu and Demora a lunch every day with their names written on it even though they’re both exactly the same PB&Js and some orange slices and a note that says ‘I <3 u’”Or the super cute head canon from majorsuperioritycomplex that I've been meaning to upload for months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I wrote this 6 months ago and I finally had some free time to upload this. (James, I'm sorry that it took so long.) This story is based off of [majorsuperioritycomplex's](http://majorsuperioritycomplex.tumblr.com/) head canons, which can be found [here.](http://majorsuperioritycomplex.tumblr.com/post/148900136437/important-note) I hope you all enjoy this adorable little story about the Sulu Family.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Ben groaned at the sound of his alarm going off. Pulling his arm out from under the duvet, he reached over to silence the alarm before Hikaru woke up. He stretched his arms out, above his head, before he leaned over and placed a kiss on Hikaru’s forehead. He smiled to himself as he replaced his pajamas with a pair of slacks and one of his Hawaiian shirts that he wore on his days off. Quietly, he slid out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

He turned on the coffee pot and opened the fridge to prepare breakfast and lunch for Hikaru and Demora. Ben loved being a family man. He loved getting to spend time with his husband, Hikaru and their daughter, Demora. He would smile to himself as he wrote them little notes in their lunches or when he would take them on trips around Yorktown, in his Volvo 320A. There was nothing he loved more than spending time with his family.

“‘Morning...” A voice mumbled from the hallway.

Ben looked up to see Hikaru shuffling towards him, tired. “Good morning sunshine,” Ben chuckled, giving Hikaru a kiss.

“What are you making?” Hikaru yawned, leaning against Ben.

“Crepes with a mixed berry compote and a caramel whipped cream,” Ben answered, flipping the crepe over.

“Wow,” Hikaru sighed, “...sounds incredible.”

“You’re worth it,” Ben hummed.

“Coffee...” Hikaru grumbled, clutching onto Ben.

“In the pot,” Ben replied, turning Hikaru around and sending him in the direction of the coffee pot. Hikaru dragged himself towards the machine, grabbed a cup from their cupboards and poured himself a large cup.

“You make good coffee,” Hikaru murmured, pulling himself onto the counter.

Ben smiled, “Thank you.”

The two of them were silent for several minutes after that. It was something they had gotten used to. After all the years together and the time Hikaru spent in space, they were used to silence. They were uncomfortable with it at first, thinking that they were drifting apart. But they realized, they were more comfortable with each other and didn’t need to fill every gap with words.

It still hurt them when Hikaru left for space because it was a whole new type of silence. It left them both feeling lost and alone.

But they were together again, leaving the past to be forgotten.

“Hey, breakfast is almost ready,” Ben spoke up, turning to face Hikaru, who was still sitting on the counter. “Could you go wake Demi and tell her breakfast is done?”

Hikaru beamed. “Sure thing,” He answered, hopping off the counter and heading towards Demora’s room.

Ben couldn’t help but smile. He missed this, he missed having his family together, at home. It just wasn’t the same when Hikaru wasn’t here.

“PAAAPAAA!” Demora screeched from the hallway. Which was followed by a series of loud, footsteps, headed for the kitchen.

“Hey Dem,” Ben hummed, when she entered the kitchen.

“Papa!” She giggled when Ben lifted her into his arms.

“I love you, baby,” He cooed, kissing her cheeks.

“I love you too,” She murmured as Ben gave her a tight hug.

“What’s for breakfast?” She asked when Ben finally set her down.

“Crepes, a berry sauce and caramel whipped cream,” Ben simplified, grabbing three plates, filling up Demora’s and handing it to her once he was done.

Demora gasped excitedly before dashing into the dining room to devour her breakfast. Hikaru and Ben snickered at the scene while they filled up their own plates.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your Hawaiian shirts?” Hikaru hummed, quietly.

“They’re the only thing that fit over my belly,” Ben mumbled, patting his stomach for emphasis, “And yes, you mention it every time I wear them.”

Hikaru shook his head, “That’s not true.” He moved to stand behind Ben, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist. “Your tummy is perfectly fine. It’s beautiful and I love it,” Hikaru smiled, rubbing Ben’s stomach with his hands.

Ben smiled lightly, “Thank you, but I still think my stomach needs some work.” When he finished filling up his plate, he gave his husband a quick kiss before joining their daughter at the table. Hikaru followed him shortly after.

When they finished their breakfasts, Hikaru started to get ready for work and Demora started to get ready for school. While his family was getting ready, Ben started on making them their lunches. He opened the cabinets and grabbed out the peanut butter and jam. He thought it was a bit weird that he gave them a plain PB&J in their lunches every day, but they loved his sandwiches and never complained about them. Their lunches were always identical; that way, if their lunches got mixed up, Demora wouldn’t end up with Hikaru’s broccoli casserole and Hikaru would get Demora’s cereal sandwich. Since they both liked Ben’s PB&J’s, it worked out perfectly. Hikaru and Demora had also agreed on orange slices, a small milk carton and a juice box.

The notes he wrote would never repeat and would be different for both of them, but could apply to either of them, if they’re lunches got switched. Ben smiled as he wrote the first note, intended for Demora, “Hey sweetie, I hope you’re having a good day today. Did you learn anything new? I can’t wait to hear about your day. I’ll see you later! I <3 you!”

Ben slid the note into Demora’s space lunch box before he sat down to write Hikaru’s note. “Hey honey, how’s your day going so far? Has anything exciting happened? I know it can get crazy down there sometimes. I just hope you’re okay. Be safe, I’ll see you at dinner. I <3 you so much!”

Ben folded the note in half, before putting it into Hikaru’s lunch bag.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re leaving!” Hikaru called from the front door.

“Bye, Papa!” Demora hollered.

“Wait, wait wait!” Ben chuckled, jogging to the door. “You think you get to leave without your goodbye kisses?” He asked, his hands on his hips, but a smile on his face.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, “You're ridiculous.”

Ben laughed and gave his husband a quick kiss on his lips, “And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” He bent down to lift Demora into his arms, “Goodbye Demi,” He hummed as his kissed her forehead, nose and chin.

“Goodbye Papa,” She smiled, wrapping her arms around Ben’s neck and squeezing him lightly. Ben nuzzled into her hair, before setting her down.

“See you later, sweetie,” Hikaru murmured, grabbing Demora’s hand and opening the door.

“Goodbye,” He sighed, watching his family walk down the hall, out of sight.

“I love them,” He thought to himself as he sat down in the empty apartment.

“I love them so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This family is adorable, I just can't get enough of them. My greatest thanks go out to James for letting me use his headcanons. You can check out his blog, [majorsuperioritycomplex](http://majorsuperioritycomplex.tumblr.com/). He runs an awesome Star Wars blog, that I highly recommend. And thank you again, James!


End file.
